I am my Scars
by Kyveli
Summary: Maiev refused to stay behind and miss the Argus campaign. She would see it to the end. Just like Illidan.


Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Word of Warcraft Universe, other than my own original characters.

Author's note: Ok, this is just a small part of a much bigger story, that involves Maiev, Illidan and some of my original characters. It's a continuation of my "Times Forgotten", "Before the Fall", Bitch You be Crazy", "A Stopper to Death", and "Tragic Princess" stories, since it involves the same recurring characters. More chapters will be added, not in the right chronological story, though, since I'm currently also writing about their first meeting after Illidan returned from the dead, and the next and perhaps the final chapter of "Before the fall". In this story, Maiev and Illidan had their reunion at the Broken Isles, discovered that they had a daughter together and had a rocky relationship since then.

* * *

Maiev Shadowsong almost missed the campaign in Argus. Not by her own choice. Absolutely NOT! "That old meddling fool", as she liked to call Velen behind his back or right at his face, on occasion, had other plans for her and her sisters. And she was certain that HE had a hand in that decision. The Legionfall army annihilated every single threat within the Tomb of Sargeras, sealed the connection between Argus and Azeroth with the Five Pillars of Creation, a fruitless endeavor since HE opened another way the very same day, and saw to the true death of Kil'jaeden. However, the Broken Isles were still infested with demons and their allies. And the Wardens were tasked with the cleanup, along with the Nightborne, the Vrykul, and the local Kaldorei.

Maiev was having none of that, she vowed to witness the true end of the Burning Legion and no one was going to stop her. Not even a direct order from Velen. So, she relinquished her command of the Wardens to Sira, disguised herself as a Priestess of Elune and boarded the Vindicaar along with the rest of the Azerothian army. No one recognized her, how could they? Νone besides her sisters have seen her face in eons. Maiev stirred away from the Demon Hunter, Asha Ravenclaw, Thalia Lightcaster and Illiaev Shadowstorm, the Blood Elf High Priestess and the Night Elf Archmage who helped her escape from Blackrook Hold since all three saw her out of uniform. Illiaev also happened to be her long lost daughter, sired by none other than the Betrayer himself, in a twist of events that all three became aware of after his return. But that was another story. Right now, she needed to be incognito, for the sake of her mission, which was none other than to ensure that HE will not fuck everything up and to bring her daughter back to Azeroth alive and well after they defeat the Legion. Him too, if possible.

So far, none realized that she was on board. Expect for Him. He was standing on the bridge looking out the large viewport at Azeroth when she stepped out of the teleporter and went to report to Lady Ishanah. His back visibly tensed, and he whipped his head around to where she was standing, like a prey sensing its predator. His sightless eyes met her silver gaze and he smirked. Oh, that smirk, how often was she tempted to slap it off his face back when he was her prisoner. But that kind of behavior was beneath her and she ignored him instead. This time, however, she had no choice but to meet his gaze and wait until he exposed her presence to the others. She expected him to shout out her name, to make a scene, alert Velen and the others that they had a stowaway on board. But instead, he flew up to where she was and hugged her.

"There you are! Mother Moon, I thought you had perished long ago. Where have you been, old friend? I want to know what you've been up to since the Sundering. Forgive us, Lady Ishanah, but I haven't seen my dear friend in ten thousand years, and we have a lot of catching up to do.", he grinned at the stunned Draennei High Priestess, a disturbing and frightening sight, if you asked Maiev, who recovered fast and smiled at the Demon Hunter.

"It's quite alright, Lord Illidan. I have already assigned Lady Illiana Nightstalker her quarters. She is free to go. There are still thousands of soldiers waiting to come on board, it will be hours until we launch."

"Excellent! Plenty of time for us to bring each other up to speed, isn't that right, I-lIi-a-nn-a?", he drawled at Maiev and whisked her away, bridal style, much to Maiev's dismay, down a remote corridor before she could even react. He landed in an alcove and release Maiev.

"Fancy meeting you here, Warden. Aren't you supposed to be on the Broken Isles leading the clean-up?", he stressed the word cleanup.

"Did you think that I would just allow our daughter to hunt demons in their own back yard without me watching her back? That I would leave you unsupervised to cause another planet-shattering disaster, like this one when you opened the way to the Legion's seat of power? Honestly, I turn my back on you for one moment to tend to the wounds of my sisters' and what do you do? You open a doorway to Argus. And then you had the audacity to convince Velen that I should remain behind with my sisters and supervise the demon cleanup. And that coward didn't even have the balls to tell me himself, he sent a missive to our camp with a frightened human squire barely out of her teens, after you all left the Broken Shore. Did you think that I would just sit there and twirl my thumbs when the world's fate is at stake? I left Sira in command of the forces and flew here. Luckily for me, the Vindicaar was still boarding troops from every race, faction, and specialization and it was easy for me to blend in. Until I walked behind you that is. I forgot about your demonic senses. So, what are you going to do now, Betrayer? Rat me out to Velen and laugh as he kicks me out of his ship?" she glared up at the demon hunter's handsome face.

"It's not my style to rat on others, Maiev. But if you continue calling me "Betrayer" I just might make an exception. I was not the one who convinced Velen that you should remain behind. It was his decision. Khadgar and I tried to change his mind, but the stubborn old goat insisted that we needed the most competent of all four of us to remain behind and take charge of the situation should we fail to defeat Sargeras. After he explained that to us, we agreed. Not that I doubt young Sira's abilities, but isn't she too young to be left in charge back home? She's barely five thousand years old, how can she possibly stand against Sargeras, should we fail?"

"Sira is more than capable to handle any dire situation. I trained her myself, she never would have become a Warden had she not met my approval. Besides, with me here, watching your back, there's no chance fucking things up again, so Azeroth will be safe from Sargeras."

"Such foul language from a Priestess of Elune! For shame, Lady "Illiana"! Where did you find the dress, by the way? You look stunning", Illidan gave her an appraising look, from the crystal silver stars and moons inter braided with her sleek long hair as it cascaded around her shoulders and down her hips to the low cut, long white dress with the thin silver straps. Stars and moons were embroidered with a silver silk thread along its length. Illidan paid special attention to the long slits along each side of the dress that exposed her beautifully shaped legs whose length and elegance was amplified by a pair of silver high heel sandals.

"I bought it at the Temple Bazaar in Nordrassil two thousand years ago, when Fandral Staghelm and I were courting."

"You and that windbag were courting? When did that start? So he was the one you thought...", Illidan growled, baring his teeth.

"Jealous, Stormrage?", Maiev cut him off and smirking.

"Only when you are out of uniform. You will cause a riot if you keep walking around the ship wearing that. I must remove it off you at once. For your own safety of course.", and with that, he crushed his lips on Maiev's and teleported them into his chambers.

Hours later, Maiev woke up alone in Illidan's bed. 'Typical Illidan', she shook her head and put her clothes back on. A quick look in the mirror, only confirmed what she was afraid of. Her hair was tangled mess. She spent a considerable amount of time bringing it back to its original state, chuckling at the notion of placing a mirror in a "blind" man's chamber. 'Jealous or not, he doesn't decide what I wear', she huffed and made her way towards the bridge. As she reached the turn leading to the ramp, a large hand turned her around and pinned her on the wall, holding her shoulders firmly but gently. Had it not been for that gentleness, that person would have found himself laying on the metal floor, with her Umbra Crescent buried deep into his chest.

"What the fel are you doing, Illidan. You know how dangerous it is to sneak up on me. Do you have a death wish?", she hissed.

"What are you doing, still wearing that dress, Maiev? I was serious, you shouldn't be walking around wearing that. There is a time and place to wear it, and this is not it. You may not realize it, but you are a very beautiful female and being dressed like that, only increases your beauty a thousandfold. You will provoke a lot of unwanted attention, and I can't always be around to chase away the rabid hound dogs." He growled as he leaned closer to her.

"Are you implying that I can't take care of myself? Need I remind you of who and what I am?"

"I am not implying anything, Maiev. I am just stating the facts. You cannot defend yourself dressed like that, you need to wear something more battle-worthy and far less revealing. It may be a Priestess's robe, but it was made in a different era, where things were more peaceful, and males were much scarcer in the Temples and the Kaldorei realm in general. If you continue to walk around dressed like that, everyone will get the wrong impression about what you are here to do.", the last sentence earned him a slap across the face.

"How dare you imply such a thing? After knowing me for ten thousand years, how dare you accuse me of acting like a harlot?"

"I did not such thing, Maiev. I said that others who don't know you might come to that conclusion. I'm just trying to protect you because I care. Obviously my concern about your wellbeing is unwanted, so I will just leave it to that. Do what you will, Warden. I will not interfere with your business again. Now excuse me, we are about to launch, and my place is on the bridge.", And with that, he turned heel and descended the ramp, wings flaring and tattoos glowing bright green, his anger growing with every step. Maiev watched from the top of the ramp the heated exchange the Demon Hunter had with the Prophet Velen and gasped in shock when Illidan accused him of failing his people. 'Now that was completely uncalled for, Illidan. You are angry with me, not poor Velen.'

The crossing between Azeroth and Argus felt like a moment's blink. Draenei technology was truly remarkable. Advanced as they were, the Kaldorei of the past never considered using their vast knowledge of the Arcane for space travel. Maiev gasped at the sight of Argus. The extent of the damage on the planet reminded her of the desolation that Outland suffered from. Her gasp turned into a stifled scream as watched the Xenedar being blown off the sky, only moments after it materialized.

Maiev didn't wait for the order to come, she ran down to her chambers to change into her Battle Priest uniform. In order to keep her identity hidden, she left her Umbra Crescent in her chambers. Her weapon of choice was "Light's Wrath", an extremely powerful Discipline Priest staff that she came across in her travels. Though she hadn't been a Discipline Priestess for ten thousand years, officially, unofficially, she'd been practicing and using skills every day both in the training ground and in real life. She was more than prepared to annihilate every Demon that crossed her path and heal or revive any fallen ally. Two curved daggers were going to serve as her melee weapons, should her holy magic fail, since she was extremely skilled in dual weapon combat as well. When she was ready, she joined the rest of the troops and they all teleported down to the surface, in order to destroy the weapon that threatened to destroy the Vindicaar and to rescue any Xenedar survivors.

It took them several hours and dozens of battles to finally destroy the Fel Reaver responsible for the destruction of the Xenedar, reach the said ship, rescue the survivors, unite with Alleria and Turalion, and retrieve Xe'ra's pieces. Maiev took great pride in the fact that it was thanks to her efforts that they were able to accomplish so much in such a short time. She had to admit though that Illidan helped a lot, especially with the Fel Reaver. Not that she would ever admit it to his face. She wouldn't, even if she could. They avoided each other like the plague ever since she slapped him, though she did notice his satisfied smirk when he saw her dressed into something other than that dress.

No one could recognize her in her "Oracle of Resonance" battle gear, a very popular set for Discipline Priestesses of her Order, back during the War of the Ancients. It covered them from head to toe, protecting them from the demonic Fel fire that the devils spewed towards them. Only back then, it also included a white veil that covered the gap the hood left around the face and neck, protecting them thus from any face scaring or any other serious injury they might suffer during the heat of battle. It also provided them with 360° vision and could reveal the enemy's position, no matter how far the danger was. It protected Maiev in the distant past, and she was hoping to protect now as well. That set of gear was also the reason why Illidan never saw her face until she was his prisoner at the Black Temple, she wore it during the few times they met at the Kaldorei camps between battles and before he defected to Azshara in order to become a double agent. She was also in full battle gear during his trial, when she asked for his death for maiming her brother, earning her a vulgar gesture from Illidan, who paid for that by getting punched in the ribs by his guards.

* * *

It was time. The moment of truth had finally arrived. Illidan Stormrage was going to fulfill his destiny as the child of Light and Shadow. Everything was in place, the champions of Azeroth had placed Xe'ra's pieces across the deck of the Vindicaar. The only thing remaining was the Light's heart. The hooved footsteps of the two Draenei paladins carrying the Prime Na'ru's core echoed throughout the cavernous chamber of the Vindicaar's command chamber. They walked past Velen, Aleria, Turalyon, and Illidan.

No matter how many years would pass, no matter how many battles they would fight side by side, no matter how many times he will redeem himself to others, in Maiev's mind, he will always find a way to fuck things up. It was not as if she had any reason to doubt his true intentions anymore, he had proven himself to be a valuable ally at the Broken Shore and had saved her's and her sister's lives many times, just as they had theirs, but you can't teach an old dog new tricks. And Maiev was very old. She knew in the very core of her being that this will not end well. She stood at the top of the ramp, along with the rest of the champions above and behind the leaders of the Argus Campaign. She was still covered from head to toe, since Thalia and Illiaev were standing on either side of her, while Asha was sitting on the floor in front of her, her feet dangling over the ledge.

As soon as the Lighforged Paladins placed Xe'ra's heart in place, all her pieces became enveloped in Light and were lifted in the air. The Naaru Prime was whole again. Turalyon stepped forward and kneeled before her.

"We are blessed to be in your presence once more Xe'ra", he addressed her in reverence, his brown eyes now shining golden.

"Turalyon, you have found the Chosen One", her soothing voice brought peace and calmness in Maiev's soul. Turalyon frowned and gestured at Illidan to step forward. Illidan walked closer, revealing nothing of his true intentions to anyone except those who really knew him. Maiev could sense the reluctance and apprehension in the way he approached. The Demon Hunter reached the edge and looked up at Xe'ra.

"Illidan, from birth the Light in your eyes held such promise for the future." Illidan didn't answer straight away, as if he was remembering something. 'Probably the time when Sargeras burned his eyes out. Another one of his "brilliant" ideas, to outwit and defeat Sargeras all by himself.', Maiev frowned.

"I sacrificed that birthright long ago", he finally said. 'Yep, that's what he was thinking. I know him so well.', she smirked.

"Do you not wish to reclaim what was lost? To be whole again?", she asked. Illidan shook his head slightly.

"The Legion's end is all I seek", Maiev was surprised by this. 'Is that really all he ever wanted? I thought that more power than he could actually chew was all he ever wanted, judging by his current half-demon state'

"My child, you have given so much for so little.", Maiev could almost see his frown at that.

"Oh no, you don't just piss on a Demon Hunter's sacrifices. Bad move Xe'ra, really bad move!", Illiaev whispered and both Maiev and Thalia chuckled.

"Let go of your shattered form. Your true potential, your redemption, lies before you,", rays of Light came out of Xe'ra and enveloped Illidan, who visibly tensed.

"And embrace the Light's power.", Illidan began to walk backward, away from Xe'ra.

"I've traded my freedom for power before.", He shook his head, clearly declining Xe'ra's offer.

"The prophecy must be fulfilled.", the Light around Illidan, changed shape and transformed into a large bind, trapping his arms to his sides, and lifting him in the air, while he struggled to free himself. The four Elves on the ledge gasped. Asha growled and tried to glide down to save her leader, but an invisible force prevented her from reaching the lower level. Maiev and Illiaev could not blink down there either and Thalia failed to glide or summon Illidan to her position with a "Leap of Faith."

"Your old life has passed; the Light will forge you a new one.", the Naaru attempted to convince the Demon Hunter that violating his rights was a good thing.

"It is not yours to take!", Illidan growled in anger while he continued to struggle.

"The Light will heal your scars", Light filled his Arcane tattoos, changing their color into golden.

"I AM MY SCARS!", Illidan's inner demon made his appearance as his voice intermixed with the Demon Hunter's, his rage reaching new peaks.

"MOTHER MOON, WE SHOULD DO SOMETHING, CLEARLY HE DOESN'T WANT TO BECOME LIGHTFORGED, WE HAVE TO STOP HER!", Illiaev shouted at everyone around her, but they all shook their heads and lifted their arms in defeat.

"XE'RA, RELEASE HIM THIS INSTANCE!, Maiev shouted in vain.

"ILLIDARY, ASSIST ME!" Asha roared to the other Demon Hunters on the cavernous chamber, and they all attempted to destroy the invisible barrier with "Eye Beams" .

"THE LIGHT DOESN'T FORCE ITS WILL ON OTHERS, RELEASE HIM AT ONCE!", Thalia tried to reason with the Prime Naaru. But Xe'ra ignored them all.

"The Light is your destiny", she urged, but Illidan had enough. With a powerful jerk, he managed to unbind himself.

"MY DESTINY IS MY OWN!", he roared, as his "Eye Beam" completely obliterated the Prime Naaru. Light enveloped the entire chamber, everyone had to shield their eyes. When they opened them again, it was snowing tiny golden crystals from the ceiling, as Illidan dropped on the floor like a sack of potatoes. Turalyon was the closest one to Illidan, and when he saw what he had done, he unsheathed his sword at charged him, his eyes now having turned back to their original color.

"YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL, BETRAYEEER!", he roared and brought his sword down to decapitate him. But a large, tattooed hand, intercepted his sword's descent. Illidan's hand curled around the blade, stopping it and its Paladin wielder at its tracks, as fel-green blood trickled down his wrist. Turalyon tried to free his sword from Illidan's grasp but failed.

"Your faith has blinded you. There can be no "Chosen One". Only we can save ourselves.", Illidan growled at Turalyon, chest heaving from his ordeal. As soon as he sensed that the Paladin had calmed down enough, he released him, and Turalyon fled the chamber.

"Master are you alright?", Asha knelt by her leader, her brothers, and sisters following suit.

"I just need to catch my breath.", Illidan reassured her.

"Let me through, I must check on him.", Thalia ran to Illidan, with Maiev and Illiaev in tow. Both Priestesses cast diagnostic spells on him and Maiev healed his cut hand.

"I'm alright, really. I just need to regain my powers. Dealing with Xe'ra drained me from everything I had. I will return to my chambers and rest. I will be fine by tomorrow.", Illidan stood up swaying. Kayn and Jace caught him.

"I'll create a portal there.", Illiaev offered, and Illidan nodded.

"Velen, I hope you understand why I did what did.", Illidan turned to the prophet.

"Yes Illidan, I do. I never expected that a Prime Naaru like Xe'ra would try to force and bend people to her will. I do not believe that anyone thinks ill of you. I am confident that Turalyon will come to terms with what happened in due time. Go and rest now child, we are going to need you, come tomorrow.", Velen gave him a slight smile. The three male Demon Hunters stepped through, followed by Asha, Thalia, Maiev, and Illiaev. They helped Illidan lie on his bed and Maiev cast more healing spells on him, while Thalia gave him potions to drink.

"I can't believe that a Naaru would act like that. The only one I ever met was very nice, and saved my life on alternate Draenor.", Thalia sighed.

"Just because she was a manifestation of the Light, does not mean she was completely benevolent. I heard stories from Alleria Windrunner about how narrow-minded and strict she was with her convictions. Did you know that she imprisoned Alleria for delving into the Void, even though she was only doing that in order to defeat the Burning Legion?", Maiev answered as she cast a last healing spell on Illidan who snorted.

"You find something amusing, Illidan", she cocked her head at the Demon Hunter.

"Well, I was wondering if she reminded you of a certain someone.", Illidan gave her a lopsided smirk.

"No, she doesn't", Maiev answered too fast and that caused Illidan to roar with laughter.

"Wow, I've never seen him do that before.", Illiaev whispered to Thalia.

"Neither have I.", Thalia chuckled.

"It's known to happen on occasion, young ladies.", Illidan raised an eyebrow at them and smiled.

"Thank you all for your help and understanding. I do not want to keep you from your duties or from your recreational time. I will see you tomorrow.", he smiled at his friends who smiled back at him and filed out his chamber. As Maiev walked past him, he caught her hand.

"Please stay.", he whispered, and she nodded, earning curious looks from the rest of the entourage. As soon as the door closed, he pulled her down to sit on the bed, lifted her veil and lowered the hood of her cape. He ran his fingers through her side braid.

"Thank you for the support you offered me today. I didn't really deserve it after the way I acted the other day. Please forgive me, I was way out of line. You looked absolutely stunning, and I was afraid that someone better and more deserving than me would court and take you away from me forever.", he ran the back of his hand down her arm.

"It was never my intent to draw anyone's attention but yours, Illidan. The plan was to hide until we were in Argus, walk past you and watch your reaction. Fandral turned into a puddle of goo when I showed up at his treehouse in that dress, I was curious about what you would happen to you. I never imagined that you would turn into a green-eyed monster.", Maiev smiled at the irony since Illidan was a "green-eyed monster" now. Illidan roared with laughter again.

"It did more than that, Maiev. But you needn't have gone through all the trouble. The mere sight of you out of uniform turns me into a puddle of primal want. You had that effect on me ever since I saw you at the Warden's Cage for the first time without it. You are truly gorgeous.", he whispered huskily as he pulled her on top of him for a searing kiss. Maiev moaned in his mouth as she straddled him.

"Are you sure about this? You've just been through quite an ordeal.", she asked between kisses.

"I'm strong enough for this.". he protested as he pulled her back down for another kiss.


End file.
